


【菲戈&伊布XC罗】前戏

by allxcris



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxcris/pseuds/allxcris





	【菲戈&伊布XC罗】前戏

【菲戈&伊布XC罗】前戏 NC-17

Foreplay

By Sophia Moon

 

他们把他带到这里，一间公寓（是谁的呢？管他呢这有关系么？）Zlatan看上去一副跃跃欲试的样子。而Luis则一脸高深莫测。

Cris很清楚自己想要什么，他渴望着另两个男人。一个是他的队长，直到现在都是，他向他发出了邀请，他自然毫不犹豫地接受了。至于鹰钩鼻先生，仅用“感兴趣”来形容他的想法显然不够准确。

无须掩饰什么，他们都拥有健康漂亮的男性躯体，互相熟络的三人跳过了傻乎乎的亲吻和讨论谁上谁下等等一系列的繁琐步骤，直奔主题而去。他们互相吸吮性器，轮番操弄无论谁的屁股。最后互相抚慰着结束。

快感蒙蔽了他的眼睛，这是一场愉快，无序却又波澜不兴的3P，可它的意义却远不止这些。是的，性事很美妙，但是这和他之前与许多人分享的上百场相爱相比没有什么特别。但不管怎样，能和这两个男人一起躺在床上，还是能值回他为此付出的宝贵时间。

所以当他被两具汗湿的躯体夹在中间，不怎么满意却还算满足的时候，他完全没预料到Zlatan会说出这样一句：“对前戏还满意吗？”

“你的意思是……？”

“你以为我们这样就算完了，就因为我们让你休息了一会儿？”Zlatan的手指滑过Cris那被精液沾湿的臀肉。“喜欢吗？喜欢我们进到你里面吗？”

没有理由说不，于是Cris点点头。

“很好，因为你将会得到更多。很多很多。”Zlatan的两根不算细瘦的手指滑进他的肠道，而他依旧很放松，就算是个默认。好吧，要是瑞典人想要再来一回，Cris不打算回绝。

但他还是微微转过头去看着Luis，后者听到了他们全部的对话。

“你也会加入进来吗？还是说你想看我们小朋友们玩。”

Luis自己还没回答就被Zlatan抢先：“噢，他会很‘深度地’加入进来的。”

第三根手指也跟着进到里面。Cris皱眉，但依旧默许了。

“还有润滑油吗？他已经很松了，但是还是需要好好润滑一下，”Zlatan明显是在询问Luis。

他的阴茎比他三根手指还要粗？瑞典人在这个部位上还真是一点都不输别人，不过也好，真巴不得想要呢。

Luis取过一瓶剩一半的润滑剂。

“抹一点在你自己的手指上然后来帮帮我忙。”Zlatan开始转动他的三根手指，弯曲再伸展开。Cris觉得这对于一场简单的第二轮性爱而言实在是准备过头，但是那感觉很美妙，于是他依旧忍耐着。

然后Luis的两根粗长，如大象皮般粗糙的手指也加入到Zlatan的三根手指所在的地方。

事态终于开始显得不对劲。需要说明一下，Cris不反对一点点的情趣活动和创意，可他开始感觉到，这一切步骤绝不会是提枪上阵那么单纯。

他忍不住问到：“你们在干什么？”

Zlatan耸肩。“保证你里面有足够的空间。”

“队长？”他看向Luis，试图在他棱角分明的线条里找到答案。让他感到安心的是，虽然Zlatan一直在说话，看起来Luis还是主导的哪一个。

然后所有的手指都抽离了。

“好空，”他不禁抱怨。

“马上就不会了。”Zlatan转到他的身后。“自己坐上来，但是当我完全进去以后我们要你稳住不要动。”

“为什么要稳住不动？”但是他依然分开双腿跨坐在瑞典人的身上，让他粗大的阴茎滑入自己松弛的入口。他感到Luis跪在他身后，紧贴着他直到阴茎低住他的背。

“你不要我帮你吸出来吗？”

Luis的舌头舔走他脖子上微咸的汗水。“谢谢你的好意，但这次我更想用你后面的洞。好了，乖乖的把剩下的事交给我。”

然后他的手指开始行动，开始扩张Cris那箍在Zlatan阴茎根部的括约肌。

“操……”

疼痛渐渐袭来，但是还没到让人警觉的地步。他意识到他可以叫停，让两个男人同时彻底地停下来或者，更好的办法是，找到一个不那么猎奇的方式来让互相满足。

但是他也意识到，他就是为此而被待到这个房间的，因为他的队长了解他的好奇心，知道他渴望探索快感的极致边缘。

Zlatan的手捏住Cris依旧硬挺的性器，上下套弄几下帮助他放松。“我觉得你准备好了。”

Luis微微将他向前推，好为他的进入留出空间，同时他的一根手指依旧插在他的体内，以确保他扩张好的括约肌不会紧缩得太快。

紧接着Cris感觉到一根比手指粗大很多的东西正试图顶进来。他忍不住开始挣扎，试图摆脱这种撕裂般的疼痛。他仿佛要把肺榨干般急促地喘气，但是Zlatan抓住他的两条手臂大喊。“冷静放轻松！不然你就永远不会知道那滋味！”

过了一会儿，他多少把自己的呼吸平稳了下来。

Luis继续向里推进。他缓慢地，一面抹上更多的润滑剂，一会儿停顿下休息会儿，但是那样的开掘始终没有停下。

Cris已经顾不上自己开始变软的性器了。他能感觉到的只有灼烧的疼痛感，他的身体如今被撑开到了一个无法再多一分一毫的境地。

可是他想错了，那并不意味着他们会就此停下。

“头部进去了。你真是个勇敢的男孩，”Luis在他耳边轻声说。Cris不知道为什么，可是从这个男人口中说出的话让他感到前所未有的无上光荣。

“接下来是剩下的，”Zlatan愉快地说，他的一只手帮着把Cris的身体调整到最佳位置。

身上那只手灵巧地逗弄着，身后Luis的推进却没有因为头部的完全没入而变得有多轻松，Cris忍不住开始哀叫。

可是当他的身体渐渐开始接受着一切，他的脑中，他的意识里，有什么东西也在渐渐萌芽。也许是他已经停止反抗了，而且单一地接纳所有的痛感。他开始信任他的身体，正如在紧凑激烈的比赛中一样。

然后Zlatan笑起来，他抓住Cris的手，Cris却好像完全感觉不到一般，尽管他知道自己的手指还存在在那儿。

“这很棒，不是吗？”Zlatan说着，嗓音沙哑却温柔。

Cris点头。他的嗓子早就变得干涩嘶哑，可他却不能不说话：“好涨……好满……”

Luis温柔地亲吻他的脸颊。“我一直都知道你比自己想象的要强韧得多。”

与此同时他抽出了一点点，然后推进回原本的深度，再抽出多一点，然后推地更深一些…他反复这个动作，直到断断续续的抽插最终变成了激烈的活塞运动。

而Zlatan在身前抚摸着他，时而轻柔时而用力时而逗弄，所有的这一切触抚都让他无法再承受更多…

他的世界只剩下疼痛，但同时一种不可名状的感觉也开始充斥他的身心。用快感来形容未免有些可笑，因为这种感觉和快感毫无关系。

可即使是这样，纯粹的喜悦感依旧令他闭上眼睛张开嘴巴，发出一声拉长变调的呻吟。他的身体痉挛收缩，他最终完完全全地失去了控制。

当他以为自己已经奉献出了一切，Zlatan的声音还在继续鼓励他。“这还不够，我知道这还不是你的极限。”

这还不是极限。尽管经过漫长的鏖战他已经臣服且将自己完全交出，他的身心都已精疲力竭，但是没错，这还不是极限。

“你想让我们把你填满吗？”Luis问。Cris不知道自己是怎么听到他的说话声，不知道自己如何听懂了这个问题，甚至不知道自己是何时开口乞求：“求你们……”

之后究竟发生了什么？在他说出那句话之后，记忆是一片空白，现在的他发现自己侧躺着，浑身粘糊糊的沾满汗水和润滑剂，Luis和Zlatan分别躺在他的左右打着鼾。他并不打算想起，但是当他第二第三次醒来时，他开始确信一定发生过什么，因为他的屁股痛的要死，穴口好像还没有完全闭合上。但是对这一切，他已经完全无所谓了。

 

END


End file.
